


Morning After

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks, as always, to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**

Title: Morning After  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #101: Recuperation  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Morning After

~

Severus woke with a raging headache. _Probably from lack of sleep_.

Fumbling, he tried to locate the Pain Potion he kept beside his bed.

A vial was pressed in his hand, and, bringing it to his lips, he swallowed the fluid, immediately feeling his head clear.

“Better?” a smooth voice asked, and Severus’ eyes flew open.

He blinked at Lupin, naked, lying next to him. “You’re still here?”

Lupin smiled. “After our energetic night, I thought I could stay and help you... recuperate.”

As they reached for each other, Severus realized he would need to make more Energy Replenishment Potion.

~


End file.
